Benefactors
The Benefactors have their origins in pre-Sundering Kalimdor. An ancient cabal of Highborne once worshipped the Four Gods. Their worship focused predominantly on Mnesthes, and they gave him precedence in all scenarios. Ultimately, they were exiled alongside Dath'Remar and their fellow Highborne, sent across the sea to assist in the founding of Quel'Thalas. It was in Quel'Thalas as Quel'Dorei that they became known as the Benefactors, for their role in the Eastern Kingdoms as sponsors and mentors of all pagan movements. Led by Yol'tithian, they taught the pagan religions to Azotha clans and all who would listen, spreading the word, usually in secret. It was then that they discovered the existence of other remnants of the old religions in the south, under the guidance of the Viridian Prophet of Mnesthes. Thus, an alliance was forged between the two that would last thousands of years. By the time of the coming of the Great War of Lordaeron, the Benefactors had been forced into the open by the prying eyes of Anasterian Sunstrider. Like his predecessor Dath'Remar, Anasterian had little tolerance for fringe sects in his kingdom. Just as Dath'Remar had banished Sirian the Elf for his practice of forbidden magic, so too did Anasterian seek to purge the Benefactors and their worship of gods. Anasterian hesitated at first, unwilling to risk internal conflict in his lands. Nonetheless, it was that policy which eventually led to a civil war, leading the Benefactors to being pushed back. Their inferior numbers stood no chance against the grand army. Kariel Winthalus, Magus Rimtori, Xalmor Windrunner and Amarian Zeshuwal were amongst the Benefactors' upper echelons, and they did their utmost to hold the line against Mathurin Hawkspear and his grand army. Before the civil war broke out, however, they knew that they needed to resort to their old alliances if they were to survive. Magus Rimtori was sent as ambassador to Dalaran, while Kariel Winthalus planned to rendezvous with the Viridian Prophet and Amron Radiun Malad of the Maroon Cult at Caer Darrow. It was at Caer Darrow that the pagans planned for a decisive victory against its druids. Their attack went amiss, however, and instead of earning allies, Kariel Winthalus was captured and Amron Radiun Malad was killed. Without Kariel to guide them, the Benefactors fell prey to the onslaught of the high elven grand army and the civil war entered its climatic stages. Tortured in Lordaeron, Kariel Winthalus was only allowed to regain his freedom once he had been brought back to Silvermoon. There, due to the defeats that the kingdom was suffering against the trolls, Kariel was offered amnesty under the condition that the Benefactors aid in the defence of the realm. Having failed to secure an alliance with Dalaran, Magus Rimtori had travelled back to Quel'Thalas to lead her people, and welcomed Kariel's return. She was put in command of a bulk of the grand army, but was too late to prevent the trollish assault upon Silvermoon City, where Kariel Winthalus himself was posted alongside his old enemy, Mathurin Hawkspear, and human reinforcements from Stromgarde under Eralas Trollbane. Little did the people of Silvermoon know that Kariel Winthalus had a mind for vengeance, and intended to prevent the escape of Anasterian Sunstrider at whatever the cost. Category:Organizations Category:Pagans